The Tale of Silver Stones and Golden Ruby
by Lille Loveland
Summary: PruxFem!Rom In this world you live by an alias. Lots of 'em. Details arent something thrown around. So what happens when a man trying to stay hidden meets a woman who's far from it? And what happens when he tries to free her from the grips of her slavery as a Baroness dancer under the ownership of a man with no mercy?The details are hidden within are YOU willing to break the rules?
1. Barnoness is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I know I'm not done with a couple other stories, but I came up with this while talking to myself while I was doing the dishes and I thought it was awesome so I wanted to share it with you guys. So incase you get confused:

Silver Stones-Prussia

Goldie Locks-France

Toto Red-Spain

This story has Fem!Romania in it so, yep I thought it would be interesting.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Tale of Silver Stones and Golden Ruby**

In this world, you live by an alias. Lots of 'em. You're never called by your real name, not even by your mother. Some people even name their kids something stupid so that they can come up with a better one later. They wouldn't ever use their real name anyways. People always chose something that was either practical or cool (or stupid in some cases) sounding. Naming themselves after colored things or whatever.

Take this guy for example. He had white hair and red eyes but in no way was he any older than 20 something. He had a chiseled face and toned body fit for the perfect German man, which is what he was. He called himself Silver Stones. He was called that due to his tell-tale silver hair and because he was as tough as diamonds. Stones just sounded better than Diamonds. That and less pussy-ish. He sat at a table inside a café with two of his friends. A Frenchman called Goldie Locks and a Spaniard called Toto Red. Weirdo named himself after his favorite fruit, the tomato. They were called The Trio. And that was it. You didn't get into specifics here, it would easily get you killed. Giving out little details, like your age, could get you dead as easily as walking into a grocery store and asking where the milk was. In fact, I suggest you don't even do that. Might not come back out. Like I said, details are deadly nowadays. No one's sure how it got this way, it just did. But this story isn't about details. It's about a man named Silver Stones and how he finds the him he never always was. Anyways, The Trio were sitting inside the café sipping who knows what, Like I said: details~. "'ave you two seen those posters around lately?" Goldie Locks asked, taking a sip of his drink. "What posters?" Toto asked looking up from picking at the wooden table. "You know, the ones with that lady, Golden Ruby, I think 'er name was. She's going to be performing at the Blue Flamingo for the next month. Starting tonight." Silver looked up, "So, they're finally getting some new entertainment?" Locks nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "Then I say we go. Tonight, ja? What do you gentlemen say?" he said, leaning an arm an the table and moving forward slightly, looking at his friends. "I'm all for it." Locks said, Toto nodded enthusiastically. God, did those three love to have a good time at the burlesque like strip club known as Blue Flamingo. "So, Goldie Locks, those posters got any…specifics on the new Lady?" Silver asked, leaning back in his chair. You had to be careful when you spoke, the word 'details' was never a word thrown around too often. "Just says that she'll be doing a month's performance every night at 10:00-Midnight and to get there early if you wanted seats. Or to get in at all. Also that she wasn't a Lady, but Baroness." Locks replied, putting his head in his hand. "Ooooh~ so then she's really good, huh?" Toto asked with a smile. "That's what I've 'eard."

"She must be if she's a Baroness." Silver stated as if it were obvious. The trio were excited. Not too often did a new Lady come to town, and even less often did they draw such big crowds. The area in which they lived had become kind of sleazy, gray and dull. So few places offered laugher nowadays, Blue Flamingo being one of them. They lived in a place called Eden, but the way it was now, Eden was far from it's name sake.

Silver turned his head and peered out of the café's large front windows. He saw people moving along sluggishly, bundled up tightly because of the cold, cars parked on the street, leaves clogging the street gutters. It was like a tiny New York, if New York was depressed and populated with what seemed like four citizens. A new Lady would be a good change he thought to himself. The women at the nudie bars were referred to as Ladies. _If_ they were good enough to earn the title. If they weren't they were called Mistresses. But the new Lady was a Baroness, that's how good she was. A Baroness. Silver had never seen anyone above a Lady before, so for one to skip Duchess and come here must be fantastic. Just thinking about tonight's show got him excited. He tried not to think too hard into the performers though. He knew that none of them liked to dance nearly naked for a bunch of perverted old men, but none of them had much of a choice. They were women sold by their families to Owners who bought them and used them to bring them money or just sold them again. It wasn't a legal act, but the government did nothing to prevent it. No one did. Silver tapped his finger on the wooden table and looked at his watch, 6:30. "Hey, Goldie, how many people do you reckon saw those posters?" Silver asked, interrupting the other two and their conversation. "A lot. Porquoi? (why?)" Silver sighed, "Well if she's good enough to earn the title of Baroness, then I suggest we get going. I bet there's already a mob there waiting to greet us." Silver said, standing up and stretching. "But it's only 6:30." Toto said, confused. "And she's a Baroness." And that was all the other two needed to get up and put on their coats before the three of them headed out into the harsh winds of Autumn.

* * *

"Huh, so you were right." Silver said as the three of them stared up at one of the many posters advertising Baroness Golden Ruby. The poster was faded and dirty already due to the weather, looking like it had been there for a few years. It had a faded yellow background, the drawing of a woman's eyes colored red and her lips as well, a small line for a nose, large blue stars placed randomly as the poster read:

_New star at Blue Flamingo! The Baroness Golden Ruby!_

_She's traveled all of Europe's big cities and is coming to Eden!_

_She's beautiful and flashy! She's sexy and sweet!_

_She know how to make a man beg like a dog and drool like an idiot_

_10:00pm-Midnight for one month only! _

_Come in early for a seat, you know you cant miss catching a glimpse her!_

"This so exciting! Can you believe it! A Baroness! Coming to Eden!" Toto gushed, putting his hands up to his mouth like a fan girl. "She's already here _dummkopf _(fool/idiot)." Silver scolded, looking at his Spanish friend, "Calm down. It's like you've never seen a Lady before, Toto." Toto gasped dramatically, playfully glaring at his friend. "How _dare _you call her a Lady! She's a Baroness! Show some respect!" the Spaniard yelled. Goldie snickered from next to the other side of Toto who stand in the middle. Silver just looked at the Spaniard blankly before replying, "These women dangle their goodies for old perverts like us to see, they don't get much respect."

"I respect them!" Toto argued. "Oui, mais, mon ami, (yes, but, my friend) one man's respect is simply not enough." Goldie said, shaking his head and putting a hand on Toto's shoulder. Toto looked down glumly, "Si, I guess you're right, amigo." Silver clapped his leather gloved hands, "Ja! So! How about we get over to the Flamingo before all the seats are taken?" The other two nod and the all walk away from the wall on which the poster hung, making their way down to the Blue Flamingo.

* * *

When The Trio got there, there was a forming crowd, luckily they were able to find seats at a table at the front of the main stage. There were men all around watching the other women on the smaller stages on either side of the main, laughing and drinking. Men swarmed the bar in the back as well, putting the bartender hard to work. Waitresses in sparkling strapless-sweetheart neck lined one pieces in fishnets and high heels walked around with trays and drinks. The Trio sat down at the table, determined to keep their spots and not get bombed before the Baroness came on.

The hours ticked by and the Trio were bored out of their minds. They had seen all the other floosies before and knew what they had to show. During their time waiting the place had gotten so packed, the waitresses could barely get through. "So bored!" Toto complained with his head tangled in his arms on the table. Goldie Locks rolled his eyes and Silver complained right back, "We know! You've been saying that for hours!" He said, fingertips holding up his head by his forehead, elbow on the table and other arm draped over the back of his chair. Toto groaned for what seemed like the billionth time and rolled his head from side to side, still tangled in his arms on the table. Goldie Locks rest his chin in his hand and closed his eyes, trying to block out the incessant chatter of the other men.

"Gentlemen!" Called the announced from hidden speakers. "Please give a warm hearted welcome to our special guest tonight. The Siren you've all been waiting for! Lust and Temptation herself! Please welcome, Baroness Golden Ruby~!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** eeeeee! So that's my pilot chapter, I really hope you guys liked it. Um, if you get confused, that's understandable, just leave a comment on what you are confused on. I will finish my other stuff, don't worry. Soo yeap. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Ruby

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I've change the…establishment's name to the Silk Stocking. Thought it suited it better. Kay, on with the story!

* * *

"Gentlemen!" Called the announced from hidden speakers. "Please give a warm hearted welcome to our special guest tonight. The Siren you've all been waiting for! Lust and Temptation herself! Please welcome, Baroness Golden Ruby~!"

The entire room cheered and whooped, throwing out cat calls and whistles. Including Toto and Locks. Silver looked around at the other men, not joining in on the derogatory calls, then turned his attention back to the stage. Bright spotlight illuminated the stage and a red stocking clad, slender leg peeked from the bright red velvet curtains, completed with a red high heel. Then out came the woman attached to it. She wore red all over, her stockings held up by suspenders connected to frilly red panties, red high heels, red corset complete with a frilly, ruffled half-skirt at the back going down to just above the backs of her knees and thin lacey straps that hung loosely past her shoulders. Her long blonde hair wrapped up and done up high, strands here and there dangling free, a sequined red headband on her head with a large red plume sticking straight up. She held a lacey red fan in front of her face as she stepped out from behind the drapes. Her red eyes peered over the lace at the room full of men.

This was Golden Ruby. A woman of pure beauty, pure temptation, pure lust, just like the announcer had described. Silver's eyes widened considerably as they laid on the woman before him. There was silence as all the inhabitants gawked at the wondrous sight before them. The music started, a slow jazzy tune, and Ruby snapped her fan shut and lifted one leg slowly, running her finger tips from her foot down to her thigh as she straightened out her leg. She then put her leg down and began to sway her hips to the music being played. Ruby slowly lifter her arms in the air, putting her wrists together and swayed her hips into a twirl.

As Silver watched this, he became entranced, barely even blinking. He watched as she continued to move around in a slow and seductive manner, driving all of his wants and needs to the surface. Ruby slowly brought her hands down, running her fingertips down the sides of her neck and down her chest, down her waist, and down to her thighs. Men gasped and gaped, sighed and swallowed as they watched her move. She began to twirl her hips again, grinding against the air, waving her arms around her. Ruby slowly sank to her knees and brought her arms up once again, dragging them down herself as all the men leaned in, she hung her fingers from the mid-point in the Sweet heart neckline of her corset teasingly. She then ran her hands down her body once more, letting out a soft sigh. Once she emit this sound, the men groaned, as if she had caused them pleasure of some kind.

Silver could feel it himself, the tightness in his pants proof of that. He felt like he needed her, only her, to relieve him of this. He so desperately wanted to touch her, to feel her skin under his hands. He continued to watch her, he couldn't look away. The men groaned again in the background and Ruby continued to let her hands roam herself.

God, she hated this. She hated having to perform for such disgusting men. Most of which were probably married. These men made her sick, but there was nothing she could do about it except dance like a whore monkey. Doing this made her feel dirty, like she couldn't get clean enough once she bathed afterwards.

You already know that this isn't Ruby's choice of professions. She was sold by her father to a man called 'Big Winter'. He was addressed as Mr. Braginsky by his 'pets' and underlings. Ruby was his prized pet because she did so well. But since he was a busy man, he couldn't be with his precious Ruby all the time, so he put one of his trusted advisors in charge of her, Mr. Laurinaitis. He was a quiet man, but when he was angered, he was known to lash out rather violently. Because of this, Ruby tend to quietly do as she was told and kept her distance. She wasn't allowed any backstage visitors without him present. Ruby had many admirers due to her work. Some men would even follow her to wherever she was booked. They would always try to come back stage and give her gifts, asking her to come away with them. Men like that creeped her out, Mr. Laurinaitis would just snicker. As long as the men didn't touch her, he wouldn't do anything. Touching was extremely off limits and only allowed by Mr. Braginsky.

Ruby hated being touched. By anyone. The touching would make her feel dirty and used. Ruby wasn't a whore. Not by a long shot. She only danced. She wasn't permitted to have sex with anyone by her Owner. She was nothing but an animal used for men's sadistic pleasures.

Ruby soon ended her dance by laying in her back on the stage with her head facing her very captive audience. Silver felt himself shiver as her eyes landed on him and she winked. She was so beautiful, not merely sexy, though she was, but beautiful. The music ended and she shot up, going back behind the curtains with a wave and a wink to change her costume. Silver leaned back in his chair, almost disbelievingly. "Wow!" Toto elated, "She was amazing! She barely did anything but I couldn't take my eyes off of her!" Locks nodded in agreement. "Oui, so beautiful, so thrilling just to look at. No wonder she's a Baroness." he crossed his arms and looked longingly at the stage as he said this. "What did you think Silver?" Toto asked, turning his head to look at his German friend. Silver stared blankly, mind still trying to register the woman. Gott. There were no words to describe her. None. She was too perfect. "You guys sound like you're critiquing a meal you just ate." was what he said instead, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. His eyes stung when he closed them for being open too long with little blinking. He didn't want to miss a moment of the Baroness.

Music started up again and when Ruby came out she was adorned in a yellow costume similar to her red one, only with out the half-skirt and plumage, and a lot more feathers. Oh, Silver was entranced, more so than the other men. When he looked in her eyes, he saw fear and nervousness, only to be covered up by a fake smile she forced. This woman, she was beyond the point comforting. This woman had become numb. Numb to the point of forgetting what a real smile felt like, how laughter worked. She was no longer happy, she had forgotten what happiness even was, what joy was. She only knew pain and fear. All of this, Silver could tell by just glimpsing at her ruby red eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this story is going to have short chapters because I am mostly focused on Fear Holds You Back. So! Short chapters is what this story is going to consist of. So get over it. Thanks for reading! Oh, and so you know, Golden Ruby is Fem!Romania. See ya!


End file.
